


Missing the Real Thing

by unknown20troper



Series: Back to Norm AU, Bad Heir Day-Inspired NormCrocker Series [7]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to AbNORMal P & P. Norm longs for Crocker and creates a clone to try and ease his longing, but he discovers that the clone just isn't Crocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Real Thing

Missing the Real Thing

Norm still missed Crocker and it was driving him wild. He thought he could get over it in a few days with a few dames, but no! Norm couldn't stop thinking about Crocker and missing Crocker. He hated that.

Then, Norm remembered that he was a magical genie and could create a clone of Crocker. Surely, that would solve his problems.

GONG!

A clone of Crocker appeared.

"Hi, Crockpot! Missing you has made me go crazy," said Norm, "just like you already are!"

The Crocker clone didn't respond with exasperation to the insults.

"There, there, Norm," said the clone as it began to fondle him, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Norm felt annoyed. Why didn't the Crocker clone respond it to his insults? Alright, they weren't at their best since Norm was just so glad to see Crocker again, but the real Crocker would respond to them.

Could the Crocker clone kiss?

Yes, it could, perfectly in fact. Too perfectly. Norm knew that Crocker wasn't a perfect kisser or a perfect fondler, yet the Crocker clone was.

Then, Norm decided to try it out in the bedroom. The clone only responded to his request with a speech on how much he adored Norm, and consent. When they were actually in bed, the clone did it perfectly. Norm had a feeling that Crocker wouldn't be that good in bed.

"How 'bout we go to Fairy World and look at fairy stuff, go to fairy restaurants, since I know you like it?"

"How about we race go-karts in Hawaii while having a bath and flirting with each other or dames, like you like?"

Norm groaned. When combined like Crockclone had suggested, Norm had a feeling that those activities wouldn't be that fun, but as unconnected activities, they would be. Did the Crockclone have any common sense? How'd it read his mind anyway?

Then, Norm realized what bugged him about the clone. It wasn't Crocker; it just looked like him. It was just Norm's romantic fantasies, combined and screwed up. Crocker wasn't a romantic fantasy, Norm knew that, but that didn't matter. Crocker wasn't perfect, but he was whom Norm wanted.

GONG!

Norm appeared in Crocker's house, in the bedroom to be exact.

GONG!

Crocker awoke.

"What is it?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," said Norm, "I know you'll be upset if you cheat on your wife, but I want you to do so with me."

"Yes, I don't want to cheat on Geraldine," replied Crocker.

"Don't worry," said Norm, "I was the one that enabled you to be with her in the first place instead of you becoming a crazy Hunchback of Never-Dated-a-Dame."

"What?"

"It's complicated," said Norm, "but right now, I want every part of you. Emphasis on you. I'm tried clones, but they aren't realistic."

"I had male lovers in an other reality?" asked Crocker.

"A male lover," replied Norm, "me."

"Why'd you give me up?"

"Your life was the pits in the other reality and I wanted to make it better. I did so, but that required giving you up," Norm said and laughed, "I guess I'm not great at this self-sacrifice thing, am I?"

"You can have me," said Crocker, "but only for one night and when it's finished, I am to forget it ever happened and all the signs of it are to disappear from this house."

"Sure," said Norm, "I'll make it an extra long one."

So, Norm and Crocker made love all night. Crocker actually did act like Crocker, not a romantic fantasy. Norm liked it that way. When they were finished, Norm wiped Crocker's memories and magically cleaned the house of all the signs, just like Crocker had requested. Norm sighed in satisfaction. He had his Crocker fix and now he could go back to living his life, except this time with more great memories of Crocker (and hopefully the ability to make a better Crocker clone.)


End file.
